I couldnt reach you
by The Nova 6
Summary: Porque Rei podría haberlo evitado. Sólo tenía que haber corrido un poco más rápido.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiroko Utsumi y Kyoto Animation.

**I COULDN'T REACH YOU**

* * *

><p>El timbre de fin de hora sonó, reverberante, en el silencio de la clase. El profesor cerró su libro y dijo:<p>

-Se acabó la clase. Hasta mañana.

Por una vez, los alumnos no empezaron a hablar en corrillos, como pasaba siempre que terminaba una clase. Aquel día estaban todos en silencio. De todas formas, Rei no estaba prestando atención a nada de la clase. Nada más irse el profesor, él metió todas sus cosas en la mochila y se marchó, sin hablar con nadie.

Su cara era como una máscara de piedra gris, sin expresión. No miró a nadie, ni le habló a nadie, aunque hubo algunas personas que le saludaron. Pero Rei no estaba para perderse en conversaciones.

En la puerta principal del instituto, vio a Makoto y a Haruka esperándole, tal y como habían quedado.

-Hola, Rei –le saludó Makoto. El chico Tachibana tenía una expresión seria y triste, nada normal en él, mientras que Haruka se veía como siempre, con cara de póker. Le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Hola, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai –dijo el joven Ryuugazaki, con un tono de voz muy…artificial, sin ninguna emoción-. ¿Está listo ya?

-Sí –fue la escueta respuesta de Haruka-. Les he dicho que iríamos.

Los otros dos asintieron y, en silencio, caminaron uno al lado del otro, alejándose de la escuela. Rei pronto desconectó de todo, se limitaba a poner un pie delante del otro mecánicamente. Pero su mente…su mente no estaba allí.

_-¡Aunque no hayamos conseguido ganar en la carrera de estilos, en los relevos nos hemos clasificado para las nacionales! ¡Estoy que no me cabe la alegría en el cuerpo! –exclamó Nagisa, mientras meneaba las piernas rítmicamente. Al estar sentado en la barandilla de la azotea del instituto, no llegaba a tocar el suelo con los pies-. ¡Voy a poder nadar todo lo que quiera con vosotros!_

_-Sí, pero ten cuidado –le dijo Makoto, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Haruka, Rei y él estaban un poco más allá, sentados en el suelo mientras comenzaban a comer-. Sabes que sentándote ahí corres peligro._

_-¿Por qué no vienes aquí? –le preguntó Rei-. Es hora de comer, y si no comes ahora luego no lo vas a poder hacer, Nagisa-kun…_

_-Que sí, hombre, que sí, yo empezaré a comer cuando vosotros estéis terminando, que tengo los panes de crema del Iwatobi y no tardo nada en comérmelos –respondió el rubio, haciendo un pequeño puchero-. Y no me seáis alarmistas, anda, que nunca me ha pasado nada._

Rei cerró los ojos mientras permitía que, por un momento, su inexpresiva cara reflejase parte de sus emociones. Enseñó los dientes mientras se le escapaba una especie de gruñido.

-¿Rei? –oyó que le preguntaba Makoto. Abrió los ojos y vio al castaño mirándolo con preocupación-. Sabes que no tienes por qué venir si no quieres…

-No, voy a ir –respondió inmediatamente-. _Tengo _que ir. Si no voy…estoy seguro de que jamás me lo podría perdonar.

Le empezó a temblar la mano, y tuvo que cerrar el puño. Haruka se volvió a mirarles sin dejar de andar. Cualquiera que no lo conociera habría pensado que estaba tranquilo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si bien por fuera parecía impertérrito, por dentro era una maraña de sentimientos incontenibles, mayormente, tristeza y dolor. Por eso no hablaba. Si decía algo, dejaría escapar cómo se sentía en realidad.

-Bien, como quieras –aceptó Makoto, retomando su camino. Y Rei trató de controlarse. Controlarse, porque tenía muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Sentía un apretado nudo en la garganta, que casi no le dejaba ni tragar.

_-Qué cielo más bonito, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nagisa, con la boca llena de pan de crema, de manera que casi ni se le entendía, mientras miraba hacia arriba-. Lástima que hoy haga un poco de frío, así no podremos nadar en la piscina de aquí…pero supongo que a Rin-chan y Ai-chan no les molestará que usemos la suya, ¿cierto?_

_-Hoy Samezuka tiene entrenamiento intensivo, no creo que les haga gracia que les ocupemos la piscina –denegó Makoto-. Tendremos que resignarnos y esperar a que mañana haga más calor._

_-Jo…bueno, vaaale –murmuró Nagisa-. Qué fácil me quitas la ilusión, Mako-chan…_

_-Venga, Nagisa-kun –le dijo Rei mientras terminaba los últimos restos de su almuerzo y se levantaba-. Hay que volver. No te quejes tanto._

_-Ya va, ya… ¡ah, mira, Rei-chan! ¡Aquella nube de allí es igualita que tu cara!_

_Se echó hacia atrás, soltándose de la barandilla con una mano y señaló una de las nubes, que estaba justo encima de él. _

_-Nagisa, no deberías hacer eso… -empezó a decir Haruka, con una mirada de alerta. Él les sonrió mientras se agarraba con una mano, aunque se veía que tenía el brazo en tensión, por el esfuerzo de sostener todo su peso inclinado hacia atrás. _

_-Pero si sólo quiero que Rei-chan vea la nube –respondió, con su eterna sonrisa traviesa plantada en la cara. _

_-Sí, yo veo la nube, pero haz el favor de bajarte de ahí ahora mismo –ordenó Rei, con una voz súbitamente autoritaria. Nagisa lo miró un momento, y luego dio un suspiro._

_-Vaaaaaaaale, hay que ver qué mandón eres a veces, Rei-chan…_

_Se dio impulso para bajarse de la barandilla, pero al hacerlo la soltó, y se resbaló hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como en cámara lenta. Al chillido de Nagisa se le sumó el de Rei, que gritó su nombre y se lanzó corriendo hacia delante. Estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano del rubio, pero sólo logró rozarle la punta de los dedos con los suyos. Lo último que Rei vio fue la cara de pánico de su amigo antes de que se precipitara desde la azotea, al vacío. Pasaron cinco segundos en los que tanto Rei, como Haruka y Makoto se habían quedado paralizados, mirando al punto en el que antes había estado Nagisa. Al escuchar el ruido sordo que hacía algo cayendo al suelo, Rei pareció reaccionar._

_-¡NAGISA! –se lanzó como loco hacia la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo. Allí, en el suelo, estaba el rubio, tirado boca arriba y con un charco de sangre bajo la cabeza que cada vez se extendía más por el suelo. Un rictus de horror le recorrió el rostro, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba allí abajo, al lado del cuerpo de su amigo. No supo en qué momento había llegado allí. _

_-¡Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa! –repitió su nombre una y otra vez mientras se agachaba a su lado. El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba completamente inmóvil-…Na…Nagisa…Nagisa…_

_Siguió murmurando su nombre mientras Haruka y Makoto, salían del instituto y se acercaban a toda velocidad. _

_-¡Haru, llama a una ambulancia! –gritó Makoto, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Nagisa y le daba la vuelta. Allí, en medio de la coronilla del rubio, había una herida sangrante de aspecto horrible. Pero Rei no la veía. Sus ojos, aunque miraban al cuerpo, no veían nada. Estaban tan ciegos como los de Nagisa. _

-Con permiso –dijo Haruka, una vez los tres hubieron llegado a la casa de Nagisa. Fue la madre de su amigo quien los recibió, dándoles la bienvenida. Ellos le dieron el pésame y luego, por turnos, entraron a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba el ataúd. Estaba abierto lo justo para mostrar la cabeza de Nagisa. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en la cara, el rubio parecía dormir. Entraron por turnos, primero lo hizo Rei a petición propia. Al cerrar la puerta corredera tras él, pareció perder parte de su impasibilidad. Casi le fallaron las piernas. Pero se acercó al pequeño altarcillo donde había una foto de Nagisa adornada con dos cintas negras. Se arrodilló allí, rezó durante un momento y luego se acercó al ataúd. A cada paso que daba, notaba que empezaba a descontrolarse. No podía mantener su aplomo.

-Nagisa-kun… -murmuró, mientras miraba desde arriba a su amigo. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo traicionero que había estado reprimiendo todo ese tiempo. Y después de ese sollozo, vinieron muchos más-. Nagisa-kun, perdóname…yo…yo…

Las lágrimas caían incansablemente por el rostro de Rei. Se le empañaron las gafas, pero no le importó. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del ataúd, mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Todo había sido culpa suya. Suya, por no haber corrido más rápido, por no haber llegado a cogerle de la mano. Sólo le había podido rozar. Había visto su cara de pánico antes de caer. Y sobre todo, había escuchado la última palabra que había dicho. Su nombre. "Rei-chan" había sido la última palabra de la vida de Nagisa. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, deseando que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, que se despertara en su habitación y que volviera a ver a Nagisa corriendo hacia él y diciendo "¡Rei-chan!".

No escuchó la puerta corredera abrirse. Ni escuchó a Makoto y Haruka entrar. Pero supo que eran ellos, porque notó sus manos en sus hombros. Los miró, borrosos por las lágrimas. Makoto también lloraba, aunque él no decía nada.

-Rei, tenemos que dejar que entren los demás –dijo el moreno, en tono suave. Rei detectó el dolor en su voz. Y le envidió por saber controlar tan bien sus sentimientos. Asintió, y se puso en pie con dificultad.

-Creéis… ¿que me perdonaría? –preguntó. Makoto le apretó el hombro.

-Yo creo que habría dicho que no tenía nada que perdonarte. No ha sido culpa tuya, Rei. ¿Verdad, Haru?

-Sí, yo también lo creo –respondió Haruka-. Y estoy de acuerdo con Makoto.

Rei sintió una levísima punzada de alivio. Quizá tuviesen razón. Pero eso no quitaba que ya no iban a poder volver a ver a Nagisa lanzándose hacia ellos con su incansable felicidad. Eso no quitaba que Rei no iba a poder volver a consolarlo cuando estuviese triste. Ya que ni siquiera él mismo encontraba consuelo en ese momento.

-Gracias –dijo, para después volver a juntar las manos y volver a rezar-. Descansa en paz, Nagisa.

Fue el primero en volverse y salir de allí. Intentó limpiarse la cara todo lo que pudo, para ahorrarse en la medida de lo posible las miradas de compasión que le pudiesen dirigir. Antes de salir, vio a sus dos compañeros rendir el homenaje ante el altar. Y él salió fuera, al jardín, tras volver a presentar sus respetos a la familia de Nagisa. Alzó los ojos y en el cielo descubrió una nube que reconoció inmediatamente. ¿Sería una casualidad que aquel cúmulo se pareciese a Nagisa? Quizá. Pero Rei levantó la mano, moviéndola como si le dijese adiós. Y hubiera jurado que la cara de la nube le sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
